Kaposi sarcoma is the most common malignancy in AIDS. There are approximately 10-30,000 persons in the United States with this disorder. There are approximately 11,000 new cases each year with cancer related mortality rising in the HIV infected community. In recent trials, up to 30% of deaths were cancer related. Current treatment consists of chemotherapy and immunotherapy. While effective, these treatments are far from ideal. In the last two years there has been an explosion in Kaposi sarcoma basic science and pre-clinical studies. These include the identification of new pathogens, cytokine expression patterns, hormonal regulation of growth and new treatment modalities. At the current time, there is only one national forum for the discussion of this research. This grant proposes to extend an existing UCLA/UCI HIV meeting to include KS related issues. Approximately 10 invited speakers will attend with presentations over two days. Researchers with an interest in the allied fields of study such as atherosclerosis, accelerated graft closure, herpes immunology and therapy have been invited. Ideally, the conference will provide a stimulus to new investigators to enter the field and for established investigators to broaden their horizons in search of new treatments.